


[Podfic] shriek

by Autodidact



Series: Leto Does Podfic [14]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, simon makes things worse before he makes things better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autodidact/pseuds/Autodidact
Summary: Jonah can barely feel the thud of his own knees hitting the hardwood through the splitting, agonizing static that lights up the inside of his head.
Relationships: Simon Fairchild/Jonah Magnus
Series: Leto Does Podfic [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890415
Kudos: 2
Collections: Associated Articles Regarding One Jonah Magnus, Jonah Magnus Week 2020





	[Podfic] shriek

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [shriek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810613) by [blooddrool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooddrool/pseuds/blooddrool). 



  
[Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0dce49xez55ixza/shriek.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Because only [blooddrool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooddrool/pseuds/blooddrool) can make a fic about a guy with a headache this compelling. Here's to you, buddy.
> 
> The podfic and the cover art were done by Leto, who can be found on tumblr @auto-didact (general) and @divorcecravat (TMA), or on twitter @quickenedsilver.


End file.
